Las conseqüencias de los experimentos de Hanji
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Hanji hace unos experimentos y convierte a Eren en un pequeño niño...como acabara el dia...soporta Rivaille la ternura y kawaiosidad(?) de Eren? Pasad y leedlo Yaoi RivaillexEren


Era una pacifica mañana...a quien voy a engañar...en ese grupo nada era pacifico...y menos cuando a Hanji le daba por hacer algun experimento...como en este caso.

Petra:Heichou-entra al despacho-tenemos un problema¡

Rivaille:-bebiendo su café tranquilamente-Que es esta vez?

Petra:Hanji-san a...convertido a Eren-kun en...

Hanji:Levi¡Buenos dias-entrando escandalosamente cargando con un pequeño niño en brazos-

Rivaille:Ruidosa-con una venita en la frente-Vamos suelta ya lo que ha pasado y largate de aquí-sin mirarla-

Hanji:Necesitas relajarte Levi-sonriendo entonces pone al niño frente a el sargento-Este es el lindo problema..converti a Eren en un niño de 4 años

Rivaille:-se atraganta con el café pero despues se le ve un aura oscura a su alrededor-Que has hecho que?¡Ya era bastante dificil lidiar con el estupido mocoso que ahora es peor¡

Hanji:-ve como el pequeño en sus brazos se abraza a ella-Tranquilo tranquilo...waa Levi eres malvado...Eren-kun es muy bueno y siempre hace lo que dices-lo piensa-Entonces me lo puedo llevar?-sonriendo emocionada-

Rivaille:No-mira al niño-Eren ven aqui-el chico desciende de los brazos de Hanji despacio y despues se acerca a Rivaille pero se tropieza por llevar una ropa demasiado grande pero se vuelve a levantar y se acerca-Muy bien-mira a Petra-Buscale algo de ropa

Petra:Hai corporal Rivaille-se va-

Eren:-mirando al sargento fijamente-Cor...po..ral..Ri..vaille?-sonriendo kawaimente mientras el otro le miraba y Hanji observaba la escena sorprendida-

Hanji:Porque?¡ Eren-kun no dijiste nada antes y ahora si?¡

Eren:-se esconde tras el heichou-

Rivaille:-dandole palmaditas a Eren en la cabeza como si le dijera ''buen chico buen chico''...pobre...lo trata como a un perro ejem..-Yo tampoco te hubiese dicho nada..el pobre debe de tenerte miedo

Hanji:En que momento cambiaste de lado tu decias que era una molestia¡Ademas eres aquí el unico al que le tendria que tener miedo con esa cara¡

Rivaille:-con una venita en la frente se levanta de la silla-Que tiene de malo mi cara ehh?¡ Tu investigadora sin...-es interrumpido por un leve tiron de la manga de su chaqueta-

Eren:-sin soltar la manga aun-No peleen onegai-les mira triste cosa que les parecio kawaii a ambos aunque se demostrara de diferente manera-Gomen..es mi culpa...soy una molestia verdad?-comienza a llorar dejando petrificados a los dos adultos alli-

Hanji:Eren-kun no es tu culpa vamos-intentando detener su llanto pero entonces entra Petra-

Petra:Heichou ya he traido...la..ropa-se acerca a Eren-Que ocurre Eren-kun?

Eren:Soy una molestia para el corporal ahora me odiara¡-se abraza a Petra-

Petra:-sonrie acariciandole el pelo-Eren-kun el heichou no piensa eso...solo lo piensas tu en esa cabecita tuya-los otros dos ven como el niño deja de llorar-

Eren:De verdad?-mirando levemente al sargento-

Petra:-mira al heichou como dicendole ''diga algo o se pondra a llorar otra vez''-Claro que si Eren-kun

Rivaille:-suspira,se acerca al pequeño y lo carga-No te odio asi que no llores..eso es de niñas

Eren:Si no lloro...heichou no me odiara?-mirandolo esperando la respuesta ansioso-

Rivaille:Piensa lo que quieras mocoso-desviando su mirada...demasiada ternura para sus ojos pero entonces siente que lo abrazan a la pierna unos pequeños brazos y sonrie tan seximente como solo el sabe sonreir ejem...y le besa la frente al pequeño-

Hanji:Pedofilo-mirandolo mal...mas bien estaba celosa de que Eren fuera kawaii solo con Rivaille-

Rivaille:Vete a encontrar una solucion a esto-se va diciendo cosas por lo bajo-...y ahora...que hacemos contigo-mirando a Eren-

Petra:Nosotros haremos las tareas de limpieza ahora heichou

Eren:Yo quiero ayudar-mirando al sargento-Puedo?

Rivaille:Haz lo que quieras mocoso-ve como se iba a marchar y lo detiene-Antes cambiate de ropa

Eren:Haiii~-se marcha a cambiarse y sale con un lindo trajecito pequeño-

Rivaille:Ya puedes ir...ve con cuidado de no tropezar-se gira mirando hacia la ventana mientras lo unico que surcaba su mente era lo kawai que se veia el estupido mocoso...ahh y otra cosa...''de donde demonios sacaron ese traje?''-

Eren:Limpiar limpiar limpiar-limpiando las ventanas como podia pero entonces ve una mariposa que le llamo la atencion-Mariposa¡-corriendo detras de ella sin mirar por donde iba entonces se tropieza y cae al suelo-Itaii...duele-viendose la rodilla por donde corria un poco de sangre empezando a sollozar pero se detiene quitandose las lagrimas-No llorar no llorar...no quiero que Rivaille-san me odie-levantandose sin poder evitar que le salieran algunas lagrimas por el dolor-

Mientras tanto Rivaille estaba en su oficina organizando unos cuantos papeles hasta que oye un debil toque en la puerta

Rivaille:Adelante-ve una pequeña figura entrar por la puerta limpiandose unas pocas lagrimas-Eren que te ocurre?-acercandose al pequeño el cual se levanto un poco el pantalon enseñandole la herida-

Eren:Duele-sollozando hasta que siente como el mayor lo toma en brazos-

Rivaille:-suspira cansado desviando la mirada...no sabia lo que duraria su auto-control-Vayamos a curar esa herida

Eren:Rivaille-san esta enfadado?-viendole algo triste jugando con sus manos-

Rivaille:No no lo estoy-sentandolo en una silla de su habitación sin mirarlo comenzando a buscar al botiquin-

Eren:Entonces...porque no me mira?-haciendose bolita en la silla ocultando su cara entre sus piernas-Es porque soy un niño malo?

Rivaille:-suspira acercandose a el con el botiquin-Eren sabes que eso no es cierto...pero un hombre mayor como yo tiene unas necesidades fisicas que ahora no puedo cubrir-viendolo comenzando a curar la herida-

Eren:Necesidades?-cerrando un poco los ojos al sentir el alcohol rozar su pierna-

Rivaille:Asi es...necesidades que cubres con la persona que amas-poniendole una tirita-

Eren:Corporal y si las cubirera no estaria triste?

Rivaille:Como quieres que las cubra si eres un ni...-mirandolo a los ojos pero el pequeño le da un tierno beso en los labios que sorprendio al mayor...pero despues comenzaba a salir una especie de humo-que pasa ahora?-entonces se despeja el humo dejando ver a un sonrojado y desnudo...recalcando el DESNUDO.. Eren enfrente de el-

Eren:Que ha pasado?Donde estoy?Corporal?-viendo como el otro lo miraba lujuriosamente y este se daba cuenta de que estaba desnudo-Corporal detengase...yo no se que es lo que pasa-siente que es acorralado y el pelinegro comenzaba a dejarle chupetones por todo el cuello-Corpor..anh ral..detengase...nhh

Rivaille:No...me tentaste demasiado hoy...me las voy a cobrar todas-acostandolo en la cama comenzando a tocarle los pezones y intensificando el beso...hasta que se abre la puerta de golpe-

Hanji:Ya tengo el reme...dio-sonriendo burlonamente-Parece que los interrumpi en un mal momento

Rivaille:Si lo sabes..que haces aun ahi¡-fulminandola con la mirada-

Hanji:Me dejais grabarlo?-con una camara en la mano pero siente que algo le da en la cara y un portazo que resono en todo el lugar-Mmm..me parece que no...me tiro un libro...''como hacer que tu uke sienta placer''...no sabia que el corporal leia cosas como esta-riendose-Parece interesante...lo leere

~Al dia siguiente~

Hanji:Buenos dias Levi,Eren-sonriendo viendo como Eren a penas podia caminar-Sabes Levi me lanzaste un libro muy interesante ayer-agitandolo dejando a la vista el titulo-

Eren:Corporal-enternecido pero siente una patada que lo deja en el suelo-

Rivaille:-le quita el libro-Maldita sea no es como si lo leyera o algo asi

Hanji:Yo no dije lo contrario

Eren:No me puedo levantar

Rivaille:No te quejes mocoso te lo ganaste

Eren:Yo aun no se lo que hice ayer para merecerlo-y asi acabaron todos...discutiendo hasta ni saber porque discutian-

FIN


End file.
